matrixfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Jedi-Meister
Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Matrix Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Benutzer Diskussion:Elrogero. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Adminrechte Adminrechte wurden dir erteilt, nicht vergessen: Stimm ab beim Projekt des Monats und trage die Adoption hier ein. Viel Spaß noch ;-) LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 22:42, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Vielen Dank, ich werde mir Mühe geben. Die Daten habe ich ebenfalls eingetragen – so viele Meilensteine gab es aber leider noch nicht. Gruß, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 13:03, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Erstaunlich Heey Jedi-Meister das Wiki ist echt schön! Ich wollte fragen ob du auch in Family Guy Blue Harvest sowas machen könntest (z.b Matrix Wiki:Leitlinien) natürlich ist das nur Freiwillig. Ich werde ich jetzt auch mehr in Matrix Wiki rein gucken und nartürlich auch mithelfen. Viele Grüße--Savage Oppress 17:52, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Danke erstmal für das Kompliment. Ansonsten konzentriere ich mich zunächst erstmal auf den Auf- und Ausbau dieses Wikis, daher werde ich wohl nicht die Muße haben, den ganzen Kram für das Blue Harvest-Wiki zu schreiben. Mit einem korrekten Verweis kannst du die Seite(n) aber auch kopieren, wenn du es eilig hast, und musst sie dann nur noch auf das Wiki umschreiben. Gruß, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 19:47, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Okay ich werde es denächst mal umschreiben. Ich versteh das schon das du keine Zeit hast zumal du in viele Wikis on bist. Viele Grüße--Savage Oppress 20:07, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Auch nochmal ein großes Lob. Ich finde das du andere Wikis hilfst. Das ist erstaunlich!. Du bist fleißig machst viel! Ich glaub wenn es dich nicht geben würde, wären die Wikis untegegangen--Savage Oppress 20:14, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::Danke. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 20:15, 8. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Zusammenarbeit Hallo Jedi-Meister! Ich freue mich, dass du dieses Wiki so weit auf Vordermann gebracht hast, ist dir echt gut gelungen. Es tut mir echt Leid, dass ich auf deine Anfrage der Administratorrechte auf meiner Diskussionsseite nicht antworten konnte, ich war aber wie du sicher gemerkt hast für eine längere Zeit in Wikis sehr untätig. Ich würde dir gern Admin-Rechte erteilen, aber scheinbar hast du diese schon, ich könnte dir jedoch noch Bürokratenrechte erteilen, die du ja auch haben wolltest. Zukünftig hoffe ich jedenfalls auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, und ich werde mich auch bemühen aktiver in diesem Wiki zu werden. Sonst wollte ich dich nur noch fragen, ob du zufällig vielleicht ein Benutzer der Jedipedia bist, denn Matrix-Wiki ist sehr ähnlich wie die Jedipedia formatiert, so wie ich dieses Wikia ursprünglich haben wollte. Grüße, LP4ever28 15:32, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Hey, freut mich, dass du noch mal reinschaust. Ich hatte einige Tage nach der Anfrage bei dir einfach einen Adoptionsantrag im Community-Wiki gestellt und damit auch Adminrechte bekommen; wenn du mir Bürokratenrechte geben würdest, werde ich bestimmt nicht nein sagen. :Ich bin tatsächlich auch in der Jedipedia aktiv; eigentlich wollte ich mich ja nicht so sehr daran anlehnen, aber jetzt wo du es sagst sieht man die Parallelen der Hauptseiten deutlich ;) :Dann auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 15:44, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::So, jetzt hast du auch Bürokratenrechte von mir verliehen bekommen, siehs als kleines Dankeschön für die Arbeit in diesem Wiki, stell aber keine Dummheiten damit an ^^. Übrigends bin ich auch ein Benutzer der Jedipedia, aber das spielt ja eigentlich keine wesentliche Rolle. Grüße LP4ever28 16:18, 26. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Navi-Leiste Heyy Jedi-Meister, kannst du mir erklähren, wieso du die Navi-Leisten aus den Portal-Seiten herausnimmst? Mit ihnen ist die Navigation in diesem Wiki um einiges einfacher. Grüße, LP4ever28 18:41, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :Ich hatte sie bereits im Filme- und Animatrix-Portal entfernt, da ich die Seiten damit etwas überladen fand. Schließlich habe ich bereits die Portal-Navigation eingebaut, mit der der Leser auf die anderen Portale verwiesen wird, sodass ich die Leiste oben zu viel des Guten fand. Außerdem passte sie von der Länge her nicht mehr, was mies aussah. Gruß, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 18:45, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::Das Problem mit der Länge könnte man ja einfach über ein Zeilenumbruch in etwa der Mitte von dieser Aufzählung umgehen, und sionst finde ich es auch gut dass die Leiste, über die man auf etwas kommt, dort auch noch da ist um eventuell auf diese Seite zurückzukehren. Wenn du verstehst, was ich meine... Grüße, LP4ever28 19:12, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) :::Man könnte auch überlegen, ob man die Letzten Änderungen aus der Leiste rausnimmt und sie so kürzt, denn ich fürchte, auch mit einem Zeilenumbruch sähe die Leiste nicht mehr schön aus. Wenn man jedoch darauf verzichten würde, sie in die Portale einzubinden, könnte man auch die Navigationsleiste so lassen, da die Hauptseite breiter ist als die Portale :P :::Ansonsten kann ich deinen Standpunkt durchaus verstehen; man kann ja mal sehen... erstmal würde ich die beiden fehlenden Portale fertig stellen, anschließend kann man ja immer noch entscheiden ;) Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 20:52, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) ::::OK. Und was machen wir mit dem Comic-Portal? Sortieren nach Comic Volume 1, 2 und 3 wie auf der Website? Oder nach 1 und 2 wie es sie zu kaufen gibt? Vielleicht besser so, wie es sie zu kaufen gibt, da einige Comics nicht online erschienen sind. LP4ever28 21:17, 28. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Chatroom Also zuerst will ich mich dafür entschuldigen, dass ich so inaktiv bin, mir fehlt leider die Zeit... So, meine Frage ist nun, ob es möglich wäre hier einen Chatroom einzubinden, den man sich auf Quakenet oder ähnlichem einrichtet. Zur Zeit steht dies aufgrund der geringen Anzalh an Autoren in diesem Wiki natürlich nicht in Frage, aber möglicherweise 50 Autoren später^^... LP4ever28 12:51, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Ich habe auch manchmal keine Zeit und manchmal keine Lust, man sollte sich bei einem Wiki ja zu nichts zwingen... :Ansonsten kann man natürlich überlegen, einen Chatroom einzurichten, obwohl dazu momentan tatsächlich keine große Notwendigkeit besteht. Bis dahin kann man sich ja auch woanders verabreden, ich bin bspw. des öfteren im Wikia-Chat anzutreffen (#wikia-de bzw. #wikia). Gruß, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 15:33, 19. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Begrüßungstext für neue User Hallo Jedi-Meister. Könntest du mir vielleicht sagen wo ich die Begrüßungstexte für neue Benutzer ändern kann? Nur rein aus Interesse, da ich auf deiner benutzerseite gesehen habe, dass du dich darum kümmern willst. Grüße, LP4ever28 16:12, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Das wäre dann MediaWiki:Welcome-message-anon. Ich habe da auch schon mal ne Kleinigkeit geändert, aber du kannst gerne was dran ändern. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 17:39, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :Das war für IPs. Für angemeldete Nutzer siehe MediaWiki:Welcome-message-user. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 18:40, 28. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Das ist ja mal der Beste Wiki aller zeiten Der Code 16:37, 5. Okt. 2011 (UTC) :Danke für das Kompliment. ISt leider noch lange nicht vollständig, und momentan fehlt mir die Motivation hier weiterzuarbeiten, aber es freut mich dennoch, das jemand die Arbeit hier zu schätzen weiß. Gruß, Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 14:25, 6. Okt. 2011 (UTC) Noch aktuell ? Hi, da ich letztens alle Filme geschaut habe und nun auch die Seiten der Filme im Moviepedia erstelle, wollte ich auch das Wikia hiermit verlinken. Gerne würde ich auch hier das Wiki unterstützen, da ich wirklich ein Fan der Filmreihe geworden bin. Ist hier denn noch viel los, oder habe ich auch hier einen kleinen Alleingang zu erwarten was die Artikelbearbeitung angeht? Liebe Grüße (Diskussion) 15:26, 11. Feb. 2014 (UTC) :Leider ist hier nicht viel los, du musst dir also überlegen, ob du deine Zeit hier investieren willst. Ich selbst habe das Wiki zur Zeit eigentlich aufgegeben. Jedi-Meister [[User talk:Jedi-Meister|»'!?'«]] 14:20, 16. Feb. 2014 (UTC)